warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Life of Brindlestar: The Dark Ages
Allegiances (Updated regularly) 'Riverclan' Leader- Hazelstar: Light brown tabby tom with greenish gray eyes apprentice, Ravenpaw Deputy- Boothe: Long haired black and gray tom with battle scars and abnormally large claws Medicine Cat- Larksong: Brown tabby she-cat apprentice, Pinepaw Blood Warriors Luna: Black she-cat Pierre: Timid wiry brown tom Foxheart: reddish tom with white splotches Dustfoot: Golden tabby tom Bolt: Big white tom Pounce: small gray she-cat Flame: pale ginger tom Sabretooth: Massive golden tom with sharp teeth Frost: Pure white she-cat Fallen: Black tom Crusade: Reddish tom Sierra: Reddish-Ginger she-cat Fuzz: Fuzzy tabby she-cat Monaco: Calico she-cat Bullfrog: Bright silver tabby tom Warriors Tigerfall- dark brown tabby and white tom with gleaming green eyes Emberwing- Fluffy light gray she-cat, dark blue eyes Ashfall- Fluffy light tom, dark green eyes apprentice, Cloudpaw Heatherspring- Ginger she-cat Leafwhisker- dark brown tabby tom Gorsefall- light grayish-blue tom Furzeberry- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat Sandfoot- pale ginger she-cat apprentice, Aspenpaw Lilyflower- brown and white she-cat with one blue eye and one gray Oaktalon- Russet colored tom apprentice, Brindlepaw Rosefall- Tawny colored she-cat Whiteclaw- White tom Snaketail- Tortoiseshell she-cat Berryflower- Reddish-Cream she-cat Sorrelpelt- Golden Brown tabby she-cat Graypelt- Dark gray, almost black she-cat Darkspots- Black tom with white spots and tipped-tail Apprentices Cloudpaw- White tom with ice-blue eyes Brindlepaw- light brown tabby tom with one blue eye and one grayish-green eye Pinepaw- pale brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes Ravenpaw- Tall black tom with white chest and paws Aspenpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Queens Stormfeather- Black with amber eyes Mother of Ashfalls kits: Cinderkit (fluffy dark gray she-cat with light green eyes) and Thornkit (Black tom with bright green eyes) (5 Moons) Poppyleaf- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes, expecting Tigerfall's kits Mother of Tigerfall's kits: Fallowkit (Black she-cat), Tigerkit (Dark brown tabby tom), Snowkit (white and tortoiseshell she-cat), Mintkit (white and dark gray tabby tom) Elders Pebblefoot- Very old dark gray tom. Grandson of the legendary Mistystar Paleclaw- Very pale gray tom, with pale brown eyes Nettleheart- brown tabby she-cat, green eyes Littletail- short black tom with a stumpy tail with gray eyes Birchpelt- short brown she-cat. Retired early due to unexplainable weakening of the muscles Shadowclan Leader- Ivystar: Small reddish-brown and white tome Deputy- Bonestripe: White tom with odd thin black strip on his spine, amber eyes. Great-Grandson of Dawnpelt Medicine Cat- Jaywing: young light gray tom Warriors Mousefoot- Gray tom with brown eyes apprentice, Talonpaw Eaglefrost- Pale gray tom Berrystripe- Cream colored she-cat Flowerstorm- White she-cat apprentice, Fishpaw Gingerpelt- Flame colored tabby she-cat Ferretstripe- Black and gray tabby tom apprentice, Stripepaw Larkshadow- Dark brown tabby tom Barktalon- Dark brown tabby tom Queens Breezecloud- Long haired light gray, with green eyes Reedstorm- Tabby Queen Elders Dapplefur- small brown she-cat Yellowtail- Very pale ginger she-cat Thunderclan Leader- Oakstar: Bright ginger tom with white paws and tail. Grandson of Lionblaze and Cinderheart Deputy- Mosswhisker: Brownish gray and gold tabby tom with hazel brown eyes Medicine Cat- Minnowflight: Slender mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes Warriors Stormbreeze: dark gray tom Streamclaw- Gray tom Poppyshade- Black she-cat apprentice, Robinpaw Nightfrost- Black and white she-cat Silverheart- Blueish gray tabby tom apprentice, Starlingpaw Tigerfoot- Dapple brown tom with gray eyes apprentice, Fernpaw Willowflower- Sleek light silver she-cat Whitepelt- Large Black tom with white splotches and a white-striped tail Blackstorm- Black tom Grayfeather- Feathery Gray tom Dustfur- Light Brown tom Goosefeather- light gray tabby tom ' Queens' Mintfeather- Pale gray queen Rowanheart- Light Ginger tabby Elders Sunblaze- bright ginger tom Frostheart- Pale gray she-cat Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat, very very old Windclan Leader- Birdstar: Pale ginger tom Deputy- Lakestorm- Dark, watery black, tom with brilliant blue eyes Great-Grandson of Breezepelt and Sunstreak Medicine cat- Cherryspring- dark reddish-cream she-cat apprentice, Frozenpaw Warriors Sproutpetal- Ginger and white she-cat Orangefur- Oddly colored orange tom with no tabby stripes, green eyes Leopardpelt- Brown she-cat apprentice, Brownpaw Rainwing- Dark gray tom apprentice, Cloudpaw Moleflight- Dark brown and gray tom Foxstep- White she-cat with reddish-brown paws Firetail- bright ginger she-cat Harepelt- Small, furry brown she-cat Skyheart- Off whitish-blue tom Mothshade- golden brown tom Queens Hawkeyes- Sharp brown she-cat with white ears, chest, two front paws and tipped-tail. Over-protective of hers (and all) kits Daisystem- Skinny tortoiseshell with green eyes Elders Leopardstep- spotted golden tom Coldleap- Dark black, watery black, tom. Green eyes. Grandson of Breezepelt and Sunstreak Map Prologue :Two blue-gray she-cats were looking in a pool in the center of the grounds, with cats around them. They were grieving. Every time they looked, a black mist would cover it, and the smell of blood would fill their nostrils. :The younger looked down at her paws, "I feel like its all my fault, we shouldv'e done something about Hazelstar. Oh." Mistystar sounded frustrated, "Why did we allow him to get nine lives? Its going to be almost impossible for him to die!" cats were starting to look panicky. :"Now listen," her mother, Bluestar, scolded her, "It is not your fault. We couldn't have done anything about it, except give advice to Brindlepaw. You know things will come from him, whether good or bad, it's his choice. :"To all the cats who are listening, listen up! I want to advise all of you to guide your clan-mates, especially you!" she pointed her tail to the group of RiverClan watching, "Things are about to change around the lake! Some of them, Permanently!" The cats gasped, and a tortoiseshell she-cat walked forward to speak. :Bluestar dipped her head, "Spottedleaf would like to speak." :"Bluestar, Cats. These times may be hard, but we will survive." her eyes clouded with wisdom, "There will be one cat, different from all the rest, that will start and end these times of cruelty and bloodshed." :The cats around looked anxious, as Spottedleaf went on, "But for now, as I am horrified to say, I believe the clans have entered a time that was only experienced once. Yes, cats, we have entered the Dark Ages." Chapter 1 :Ice cold rain dripped down onto Brindlepaw from the roof of the den. He already had a cough, like everyone else, and it was torture for him to have to sleep in the cold and rainy. He wasn't the only one. The other warriors, apprentices, and queens were moved to different dens a quarter-moon after Hazelstar took over. :Ever since Hazelstar was appointed leader, things have changed drastically for regular clan members. The warriors and apprentices, when not on patrol or hunting, were ordered to construct a den nice enough for the Blood warriors, the rogues that listened to Hazelstar. IT was made from perfect Holly Bushes, all in a round circle, with leaves hanging from thin stems over the ceiling. :While the blood warriors were all nice and settled, the apprentices were forced to sleep in a single Ivy Bush that bordered the new training ground (Which made it easier for Hazelstar to supervise the training of his clan), the queens also slept under two ivy bushes, but they were right next next to the big river (Hazelstar extended the camp boundaries), so it was easy for a stray kit to slip on the shiny moss and fall into the river. The warriors slept under a mixture of different kinds of bushes, right in the entrance. :And Hazelstar had the luxury of sleeping in a tree. He had his other warriors fit wood on the branches so Hazelstar could sleep in the tree comfortably, without falling out, and the branch where he made his announcements was right under him. :Brindlepaw and Cloudpaw hated their father so much, that the only thing that made them not kill their father was the fierce Blood Warriors. He was so angry, that he didn't realize that he kicked his hind leg out and sprayed Ravenpaw with moss. :"Hey!" he hissed, "Watch it!". :"Sorry." he meowed in reply. Ravenpaw settled down again and quickly went to sleep. :It didn't take much to set off a cat these days. Hazelstar had all the "others" in such a deep state in anxiety that stepping on a twig outside the nursery would have a queen screeching bloody murder in your face. Brindlepaw looked in dismay at Ravenpaw, Hazelstar is slowly turning all of us against each other!... he thought, ...and us "others" are all we have left. Chapter 2